trackstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Track Stars Collectables Pty Ltd
Track Stars Collectables Pty Ltd was a company specializing in collectible toys aimed at children and teenagers, operating in Melbourne, Australia. It was established in 2002 under a local address in Hampton East before moving to a commercial address in the Tulip Street Business Park in Cheltenham in either 2002 or 2003. Employees *Stephen Marshall - Director *Tania Marshall - Director, General Manager, Secretary Brands All Metal Movers A collection of semi-trailer trucks branded after established brands in Australia. Boo-Yah! Translucent bouncy balls uniquely decorated with a Boo-Yah! character. Contains one character for each ball, and includes special types as well. Create-a-World Fabric mats modeled after cities and towns, with figurine sets and model cars sold separately. Flashtrax Liberally decorated vehicles geared towards younger children. Shnooks A line of stuffed animals called 'Shnooks' with similar hair to troll dolls. Can be clipped together or onto another object such as a bag, etc. Tiny Tins Small collectibles made as a direct competitor to the Track Stars Collectables series, aimed towards younger children. 'Track Stars Collectables' The main line of collectible cars, dedicated to nondescript models. Build It 'N' Break It Unknown. Classics Unknown. GT 43 Racing A brand of Ford GT model cars with different color schemes. High Bounce Balls A brand of bouncy balls, possibly a precursor to Boo-Yah! Motorbikes Different models of motorcycles. Planes Different models of planes. Rally Cars Two-packs of cars branded with established brands or with the Track Stars Collectables logo. Safari A brand of model cars based on safari vehicles. Super Utes Different models of utes branded after established brands. Track Art Models of different cars decorated with peculiar designs. Track Stars Collectables Plain-brand collectible cars. Track Stars Ships Different models of military ships. Trains Different models of trains. V8's Different models of V8 engine cars branded after established brands. Track Stax Assembled storage systems for holding collectible tins from the Track Stars Collectables and Tiny Tins series. Zipperz Unknown. Sponsorships Much of Track Star Collectables' income has derived from sponsorships made with international brands and companies, in the form of advertising on their model cars. Besides itself, the company has endorsed: *Armor All - a brand of car care products *Big W - a chain of department stores *Bob Jane T-Marts - a chain of automotive stores *Caltex - a brand of service stations and automotive products *Castrol - a brand of automotive lubricant products *Dick Smith Electronics - a retailer for consumer electronics (Power House has been sponsored as well) *Dorcy - a brand of flashlights and flashlight products *Duracell Ultra - a brand of high-density batteries sold by Duracell *Eagle One - a brand of automotive care products *Fram - a brand of oil filters for automotives *Fujifilm - a company specialising in camera and camera products *Gillette Mach3 - a product line launched by Gillette dedicated to safety razors *Greenseas - a brand of canned fish products *Kitten - a brand of automotive care products *Kenco - a brand of automotive care products *Mobil 1 - a brand of motor oil and automotive lubricant products *Pedders Suspension - a brand of automotive shock absorbers and other suspension products *Pirtek - a chain of stores specialising in fluid transfer solutions in automotives *Polyglaze - a brand of automotive care products *Prestone - a brand of antifreeze products *Redex - a brand of automotive fuel additives *Safeway - a former name for Woolworths stores operating in Victoria, Australia (HomeShop and Plus Petrol have been sponsored as well) *Selleys - a brand of household DIY products *Series 500 - a brand of automotive care products *sTp - a brand of motor oil and automotive lubricant products *Tandy - a retailer for consumer electronics *Totally Footy - a television show on Network Ten dedicated to Australian rules football news and commentary *Turtle Wax - a brand of automotive appearance products *WD-40 - a brand of penetating oil products *Woolworths - a chain of supermarkets (Plus Petrol has been sponsored as well) *Valvoline - a brand of automotive care products *Wynn’s - a brand of automotive care products Silverlit Toys's product X-Trek, which included remote controlled cars and compatible tracks, was also featured on an advertisement on its website from July 2003 to January 2006 (estimated based on caches). Category:Companies